A fallen brother
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: When Donnie goes out on a little trip to the dump he comes back with a severe wound. The question is, if he will make it. ONESHOT


**A fallen brother **

**A/N: Hey, in the break I have between the next chapter of 'The turtle who cried monster' I started to think of write a one-shot, and when I saw **_**Les Misérables **_**with my mum last weekend and when I heard the song **_**A little fall of rain**_** I got insperation to do this. I hope you like it. This is my first sad fanfic, and just so you know, there is characterdeath in it. And just so it would work, I put Casey Jones in it, just to make it fit in with my idea, but I wont let you read about him or how he looks, it's just a name in the story. Just so you know that. So on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet in the lair for a change, the only sound was swordswings and Leonardo's grunts from the dojo. He had been training for the hour with Splinter. In the livingroom Raph tried to take out anger by talking and petting his turtle Spike, since Mikey had pulled another prank on him a few minutes ago, by setting up a bucket with cold water on the door to the bath room. So when Raph had opened the door he got a unexpected shower. Michealangelo sat on the couch and read comics and eated chips at the same time. April sat with her laptop on her knees and was typing on some website. Donatello walked out of the lab and made his way over to the entrance.

"Hey, I'm going to the dump. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." He said and was about to leave the lair, but Leo was faster. Before he could leave, Leo walked out of the dojo to go and shower, but had heard that Donnie was leaving the lair, and had his hand on Donnies shoulder in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, now? No way! You know that Splinter has forbidden all activity on the surface since the Kraang is running around looking for April! We have to stay below for now!" He said and didn't see Raph roll his eyes, but Donnie turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. There is a way through the sewers so I only have to walk a few blocks to get there. I wont get into any trouble by walking a few blocks. And I know what I am looking for, so it wont take that long." He smiled reassuringly at Leo, who still didn't look convinced, but let go of Donnies shoulder. April looked up from her laptop and waved him over to her.

"Hey Donnie, if your going topside, can you leave this note to Casey? It isn't far from the dump, so it wont be too far." She said and showed him a little envelope. Donnie looked at first a little sad, but then he looked at her and nodded. He took it and left the lair. Leo looked at him as he left and yelled after him.

"Just be careful!" He got a response almost immediately.

"I know!" Leo sighed and sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. Mikey looked up from his comicbook and looked at his oldest brother.

"Hey, chill dude. Donnie is a skilled ninja and he can take care of himself. And it's not like he is the most responsible in the world. He is so responsible he's boring." Raph didn't look at his older brother but he didn't stay quiet for that.

"Yeah, back off Leo. He is a big turtle now, and can beat Kraangdroids by himself. Or at least outsmart them by himself." Leo nodded and tried to relax. The others where right, it was Donnie out there not Mikey or Raph. Why should he worry? There wasn't anything to worry about. So he tried to stop think about it by trying to watch _Space Heroes _and soon got lost in the episode and forgot about the worry. By the end of the episode Splinter came in to the livingroom. He looked a little worried.

"My sons, where is Donatello? He is not in the dojo or in his lab. Do you know where he is?" Leo took a look at the clock and got cold. It was over an hour since Donnie had left! It couldn't have taken this long to go to the dump. He did say he knew what he was looking for, and Donnie knew better than to stay out this long. Something had to be wrong!

"He said that he was going to the dump to look for something. But that was over an hour ago!" Raph rolled his eyes at my statement.

"Leo, calm down. He said he was going to Casey and then to the dump. How much trouble can he run into on that short way? You worry to much. And Sensei, I don't think that he is in that much trouble, he can take care of himself. How many times do I have say that today?" This time it was Leos turn to roll my eyes. Raph just didn't take this serious. Sensei on the other hand seemed to tense a bit. He was an overprotective parent and apparently he realised something we hadn't.

"So he went over to Casey Jones? Surely my memory is not what is have been, but does not Mr Jones live close to a purple dragon facility? And did you not you say the purple dragons work for the Shredder now?" All of them realised it simultaneously and got cold with fright.

"Argh, I knew it was a bad idea! We've got to find him! Now!" Leo flew up from the floor and where follwed by the others. April looked after them and lowered his head in shame. She felt guilty, she was the one who had asked Donnie to go over to Casey with her little note. Splinter walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and tried to smile but it didnt look to happy. He looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"It will be alright. His brothers will find him. It is going to be alright" She just hoped that he was right about this.

* * *

The other turtles hadn't run far into the sewers before they saw Donnie lean against a sewerwall and tried to catch his breath. He had one of his hands in his side like he was in pain.

"Donnie, what happened? Are you alright?" Leo didn't give him any time to answer his own questions cause he had already grabbed one of his brothers arms and put it around his shoulders. Donnie panted a little more then he looked at his brothers and tried answer, but he started to cough and a little blood left his throat! Mikey paled and had to look away to stop himself from start crying. Raph patted his shoulder and tried then grabbed Donnies other arm, but Donnie didn't let him remove it from his side. So Raph gave up. Leo tried again to ask.

"Donnie what happened?" Donnie tried to look at his brother, and this time he answered his brothers question.

"I'll tell you back at the lair. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Leo nodded understandingly and helped his brother walk back to the lair. Raph and Mikey ran ahead to the lair and got back almost out of breath.

"Raphael! Michealangelo! What is it, what has happened?" Splinter demanded as soon as he saw his sons trying to catch their breath, and try to explain what had happened. But they did it simultaneously so Splinter didn't understand much of it.

"Please my sons, one at the time." He tried to calm his sons but just as they had started to calm down Leo and Donnie came through the turnstiles to the lair and Leo supported Donnie as much as he could. Splinter immediately took Donnie from Leo and asked him instead.

"Donatello what is wrong? What has happened?" Donnie this time tried to explain as much as he could between his panting breaths.

"I got to Caseys house and left the letter at his window like April asked me to. He took it and then I left to go to the dump, but when I got there I saw foot ninjas everywhere." But as he got to that part he let out a little yelp and sank down to his knees. Splinter and Leo immediately sat down beside him and Splinter removed Donnies hand from his side.

"What have you done my son?" He took a look and in Donnies waist was a knife stuck and his waistband was drenched in blood! The others gasped and Mikey nearly fainted. He had never been a fan of blood. Or wounds of any kind. Splinter helped Donnie up and and asked how he felt.

"Little dizzy. I think I want to sit down a little." Splinter nodded and helped his son over to the couch. Well there, Donnie continued his story.

"I guess they where looking for something to cause they lifted things and looked under them and such. So I thought it would be best to leave and come back another time. But they found me and started a fight. At first it went pretty well, but I realised they where to many and retreated. But I guess one of them threw his knife cause, as you can see, one got stuck right in my waist. But lucky for me I was close to a manhole, and I got away. And I guess you know the rest." The reaction was diffrent on all of them. Leo felt like he had a stone in his chest that sank down into his stomach. April was really pale. This was not they way she had wanted it to. Mikey was also pale, but by fright instead of guilt. Splinter was surprisingly calm, but everyone could tell he was scared as well. Raph, of course was so mad he took his anger out on one of the arcade games by almost taking it apart.

"Calm down Raph! I don't think Donnie want to repare the arcade game the first thing he does when he gets better." Leo said, and Raph was on his way to scream at Leo, but Donnie was faster.

"Actually, I don't think I will." All eyes immediately turned to him and Mikey was by his side in two seconds.

"What do you mean with that? You're gonna be fine, right? We can fix it right?" Donnie smiled at his younger brother and put his hand on Mikeys cheek.

"Not this time, little brother." He said while slowly shaking his head. "The knife has gone through my colon. If you let it sit there my body wont be able to take the knife in there and slowly shut down sooner of later. If you pull it out, I will lose a great deal of blood. So there is nothing you can do. I'm done for." Mikey had already started to cry and put his arms around Donnie neck and cried into his shoulder, but stayed careful so didn't cause Donnie more pain. Both April and Leo seemed just as sad and didn't even bother wiping their tears, cause it just came more. Even Raph seemed to be on the edge of crying, but pretended he didn't notice.

"How can you be so calm?! When you know what is going to happen and you just don't care?!" He didn't want to scream, but he couldn't help it. He was scared and wanted to think that it was all a horrible dream.

"Raphael, calm down." Splinter said put a hand on Raphs shoulder. But Donnie just reclined on the couch with one arm on Mikeys shell and looked at his brother.

"That is why. Because I know what is going to happen and I know I can't do anything about it. That's just the way it is. We're born, we live and we die, it's the circle of life." Leo just sobbed and couldn't stop, this just couldn't happen. Not now.

"Donnie, please. Don't do this to us. How are we gonna get by without you? And I'm not just talking about your smarts, I'm talking about you in general. Raph and I are gonna kill each other! If we don't kill Mikey first! You where always the peacemaker." Raph and Mikey nodded in consent. Donnie just smiled at him and reached his other hand out to Leo who took it and brought it up to his cheek. He closed his eyes and let it out. The tears and sorrow. But Raph seemed to go a little crazy cause all of a sudden he was running forward and to the couch and took a hold of the knife.

"You're talking crazy Donnie! You've always managed to fix things so do it now! I know you can and this time you have to!" And with those words he pulled out the knife! Donnie let a out scream of pain and started panting like a dog. Mikey broke away from their embrace and just started. Leo, April and Splinter stared to, and Raph who recovered from his outburst realised what he had done and stared at the knife. The blade had to be at least one foot long and it was was drenched in blood. Then at Donnie, who panted and as blood floded out of the wound he got paler and paler by the second.

"Oh my god, Donnie I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just... I..." Donnie looked at him and just smiled at him weakly and even now when he was this weak he tried to comfort his brother.

"It's okay... Re-remember, I-I love y-you all..." That where his last words. Then he closed his eyes and his breathing stoped and his body went limb. Mikey totally broke down and threw his arms around Leo and cried into his chest. April sat beside the couch and stroke Donnies forehead and kissed it. Raph stared at the knife in his hand and threw it into the training doll on the other side of the room. He almost expected a lecture, but he didn't get one. Instead Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, and when Raph looked up he saw the tears in his fathers eyes. He could understand the pain Splinter went had already lost a child. Why did he have to lose a child again. In his young age. It wasn't fair. He burried his face in Splinters robe and let the tears out. Something he hadn't done in years. He felt his fathers arms around his shell. Leo who had his arms around Mikey, let go of his younger brother and kneeled down beside his dead brother and grabbed his hand. At least he wasn't in any pain anymore.

"Dont worry Donnie. We'll keep fighting the Kraang and the Shredder, even though you're not here to help us. We'll find a way, I promise." He felt a hand on his shoulder and April looked at him from where she sat and he smiled at her. She smiled back but it was not her usual happy smile. He looked back at his fallen brother and leaned over him and kissed his head. His body had gotten colder and the couch was filled with blood. But he didn't care. That day he had lost a brother, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did it suck? I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as my chapter stories, but I'm quite satisfied with it. At least I think it is sad, but if you don't it's okay, cause I've read stories of 'YAY PRODUCTIONS' and her/his stories about Donnie is sad. I just tried, and that's good, right? Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
